You Draw Me In
by fallinangelx3
Summary: Bella keeps to herself, she's a bookworm. She's only outgoing around her friends. Her brother is outgoing all the time, he's a jock and is very popular. What happens when she starts developing feelings for his friend Edward, who is a player. He warn her to stay away, but she can't help herself, something about him draws her in. How does he feel? How will it work out?


**I have issues, I'm writing 3 stories... :p**

**I have this story in my head, and I really want to write it out, so yeah... Story #3.**

_**You Draw Me In**_

* * *

I was sitting in my room; I could hear my brother Emmett, and his friends downstairs. My brother and me were so alike but so different at the same time. We were very outgoing; the difference was I was only like that with my friends; he was like that to everyone. I kept to myself, and his friends didn't understand how we were related. I was the geek and he was the jock. But at home, we were equal. I played sports with him, pranked with him, we were partners in crime. When it came to outsiders, I just ignored them. I was shy, but not too shy. I just rather keep the friends I have. Emmett would love if I would just hang out with him and his friends, but I really didn't care.

My stomach started to growl, so I walked downstairs to get something to eat.

"Yo Bella! You wanna come outside and play some hoops?" Emmett boomed.

"Nah, I'm good." I saw our friend Jake standing next to him, with his friends Edward and Jasper. Edward looked over to me and his emerald green eyes connected with my chocolate brown ones. I swear I felt my heart stop for a second. Edward was one fine boy, but he was a complete jerk. He was a player; he fucked girls and left them. I walked away from them so I wouldn't stare any longer, and went into the kitchen. I decided to make some pasta so I put a pot of water up, and waited for it to boil. Right when I put the pasta in, Edward came walking through the kitchen, shirtless. His body was amazing, he was really fit.

"Pass me a cup?" I looked up at him and just stood there. "Never mind, I'll get it." He walked over to the cabinet where the cups were, which happened to be right above me. As he reached up, his muscles flexed, and I felt like I was going to come undone right there. "Like what you see?" Fuck I was caught staring.

"Ummm…" Usually, I would say some smart ass remark, but I couldn't form any words. He just chuckled and set the cup down on the counter. He trapped me in, with his arms on each side of me, holding onto the counter.

"You know, you're really hot. If you weren't such a loner, and spoke to me, I might actually go for you." Thanks?

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" He smirked.

"Holy shit. She speaks!" I scowled towards him. "Oh, feisty too" With that he winked and released his hands from the counter. He went over to the fridge and poured himself some water. I watched how the water glided down his throat, and how his jaw flexed when he drank. "I think your pasta's ready."

"Oh shit." I totally forgot about it.

"You welcome beautiful." With that he walked away. Did he just call me beautiful?

I put my pasta in my dish and added some butter and cheese. There, quick meal. As I was eating I kept thinking about Edward. As much as he got on my nerves, he was really hot. But, that's all that is there, right? He would use me and throw me away. I didn't want that. Emmett might possibly kill him if he did anyway.

"Bel!" I looked up and saw Jake standing there.

"Huh? Sorry what?"

"I've been standing here for like a minute calling your name. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." He looked at me crazy and shook his head.

"Okay, whatever Bellie." Oh god.

"Really? Bellie?" It was his childhood nickname for me. Emmett, Jake, and I have been friends since we were born. We were like the three musketeers, we were inseparable. Jake was like another brother.

"You know you like it. So what's really on your mind?"

"I-"Just as I was about to speak, Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked in the kitchen.

"Yo man, I'm leaving. I'll catch up with you guys later." Edward gave Jake a fist pound.

"You going over some chick's house?" Oh no...

"You know it. Tanya called. I'm not gonna turn down pussy." They all laughed, while I sat there. "See ya guys." He left and Jasper left too.

"You alright Bel?" Emmett was looking at me quizzingly.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"I think she has the hots for Edward." Jake said. My head snapped up.

"No!" I could feel my face redden.

"Bella, he's not the type of guy for you. He's my friend, but he's a man-whore."

"Like your any better?" I looked at him, challenging him.

"Hey, that was before I met my Rosie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever."

"But honestly Bel, he's not. I would kick his ass if he ever hurt you." Emmett stated.

"So would I." Jacob seconded Emmett's statement.

"It's fine, cause I don't feel anything towards him." Lie.

"Whatever you say, just be careful." Emmett looked at me seriously, and Emmett was usually always joking around.

"Okay bro, chill." I got up from the stool and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going up to my room to read." Yes, I liked to read.

"Hey! No kiss on the cheek for me?" Jake looked at me pouting.

"Oh sorry." I said teasingly. I went over and kissed his cheek and went up to my room. I tried to read my book, Firefly Lane, but all I could think about was Edward, and how he was fucking Tanya right now.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**Review?**


End file.
